Wilfro Furnox
Name: Wilfro Furnox Race: Cortanain Title: The Guardian of Light Brother: Astir Fienox Wife: Julia Furnox Son: Damon Furnox Daughter-in-law: Ariana Furnox Sister-in-law: Dia Fienox Nephew: Phantom Fienox Niece: Kerri Lectric Before LOTM He wasn't always the king of light. He and his twin brother Astir were born orphans, never knowing their parents. Wilfro and Astir were found and raised by a Cortanian family, who taught them everything they know. Like Astir, Wilfro would lay down his life for his brother. After he and his brother saved Princesses Ikari and Dia, they were brought to the royal palace, where the two young boys were asked to stay. With some persuading, they agreed to stay. As the years passed, the two brothers defended Cortanai with their lives. One day, they were summoned by the heart of existence itself and traveled through space to the center of the universe. It was there that they met the Cosmic Heart. It told them of how it wished to make them the Guardians of Light and Darkness so that they could help keep balance in the universe. Though they were hesitant, they agreed. It gave them each a sword of great power to wield. Wilfro was given the Bright Blade, a sword of pure light. Wilfro saw many things while he was the Guardian of Light. He saw the birth of the Chaos , which he and his brother believed would expand and consume all of existence. So he and his brother combined their powers in order to create 12 elemental beings known as the Eclipse. For a while, there was peace. But that ended when Eclipse Lumos, the Eclipse of Light and the leader of the Eclipse, was overthrown by Eclipse Chaos, the Eclipse of Darkness, who was corrupted by his own power. His true intentions were unclear, and are still unclear to this very day. Wilfro, unaware of the coming uprising, stayed at home and watched as his son went from a boy to a man. But his son soon realized that his presence endangered his family. So he took his mother and went into hiding, sloppily erasing memories. Wilfro may have lost some memories, but he felt them both deep inside and he wouldn't rest until they were reunited. Shortly after Damon vanished, Eclipse Chaos used his silver tongue to corrupt Phantom and turn him against his family. The following war was devastating. After the war was ended by the destruction of Phantom's physical being, the Multi-Universe was created. Wilfro then had a long conversation with the Cosmic Heart, who agreed that those responsible for the war should be punished. The 12 Eclipse---both the innocent and guilty---were imprisoned in the original universe, in the exact spot that the original Hailfire once stood. Omega, Freezaro, and Cobra King were imprisoned in the new Multi-Universe. Omega was sent to the new Hailfire, where he was sealed away deep within the planet. Freezaro was sent to a frozen wasteland with no means of escaping the world. Cobra King was imprisoned in an Egyptian/Mayan temple in the middle of a vast jungle. With those fiends now locked away, Wilfro and his brother watched over the Multi-Universe, both searching for any sign of their lost loved ones. The Hailfire Empire Storyline After his brother went rouge, he searched far and wide and eventually encountered Astir, who refused to return to the original universe until he had located Dia. The two battled many times, and even brought Ikari and a few Natallians into the fight. Wilfro eventually gave up and returned to his home. The Cosmic Empire Storyline Coming soon..... Category:Characters Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:The Furnox/Fienox Families Category:Immortals Category:OCs Category:Cortanians Category:Elementals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Sibling Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Caped Characters